


Nyan Effect

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Cats Therapy, Fluff, Hotdogshipping, I said I needed more fluff with my OTP, M/M, Peaceful Drabble, Shosaku, Slice of Life, and I stay true to my words lol, another relaxing read lol, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: The very first cat cafe was opened in Den City. Naturally, Shoichi couldn't miss this chance, so he took Yusaku there for some nice purring-induced psychotherapy, nyan.





	Nyan Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend from Tumblr for giving me this idea :)

When Shoichi took Yusaku to this place, previously intrigued him with a wide grin and the only "You'll see" answer to all his questions, he couldn't have possibly imagined _this_.

"This is..." his eyes pretty much resembled saucers.

The cafe met them by cacophonic and yet miraculously harmonic chorus of dozens "nyans".

"Heh, surprise!" Shoichi scratched the back of his head, smiling shyly.

The room was a small studio apartment size and every corner in it was adorned with cute little trinkets and decorations with feline thematic and literally every inch of it was occupied by at least twenty five furry cuties themselves.

"So this the place?" Yusaku looked around after they were greeted by a sweet young woman, the owner, given nekomimis and led to a small table near a big cat's "house".

"Have you heard of it?" Shoichi smiled at a big fluffy beauty resting on a luxuriously looking pink pouf next to them.

"Girls from my class wouldn't stop adoring it," the boy shrugged and glanced down at booklet with information on every local "resident" and then looked at the persian cat on the pouf. "Apparently this is Snowflake, the "mistress" of this place."

"Ooh," Shoichi chuckled and waved at her. "Hello, miss."

Indifferent blue eyes looked up at him through the mess of white fluffy fur before their owner proudly showed off, yawning, a row of tiny but sharp fangs.

"It says here," Yusaku gave confused man a brief smile, "she's minding exclusively her own business and mostly sleeps during daylight. She's not against being patted, she's the oldest here and a couple of her babies are the stars at some other cat cafes."

"Haha," Shoichi stroked her perfect fur right away. "Excuse me then, madame."

"Most of them have a good pedigree," the boy was looking through the info when suddenly someone distracted him by tugging at his pants.

"Awwh, look!" Shoichi was touched at the sight of a kitten demanding Yusaku's attention. "What a mini tiger!"

"Well, this boy's name _is_ Tiger," Yusaku smiled and scratched the little one behind his ear, and he immediately leaped onto the boy's lap. After twirling around for a moment, studying his new "pillow", Tiger settled down, curled into a ball and began loudly purring.

"Wow," Shoichi laughed. "He sounds just like the truck's engine!"

"You're exaggerating," Yusaku was stroking the kitten, admiring his peculiar striped pattern that was indeed very much tiger-like.

"But it's so soothing, isn't it?"

The boy nodded and then heard another meowing nearby. He looked down and saw two identical looking cats with bright orange fur. They were playfully nuzzling against Yusaku's legs.

"Would you look at that?" Shoichi chuckled. "You're somewhat popular here."

"Oh," the boy had no chance to react to this amount of attention when even more was added with a jet black cat purring, his fur appeared so perfectly smooth that it seemed almost scary to touch it, to mess it. "I-I think I am!"

"Now that I think about it," the man dared to stroke the kitty's flawless "coat" as it jumped onto the table and proudly walked to and fro, arching its back and demonstrating its profoundly regal bearing. "Yusaku, were you, by any chance, a feline in any of your past lives?"

"I cannot answer this question cause I don't remember those," he shrugged, petting Tiger who would not stop purring in his lap. "What made you think so anyway?"

"Weeell..." Shoichi rubbed his chin, looking at the black cat's shiny emerald eyes and seeing those very same eyes on the boy's face. "Let's just say you and this guy here have a striking resemblance. Plus, I doubt that cats, those extremelly proud and even arrogant animals, would approach someone they see for the first time ever so eagerly. Who knows? Maybe on some special level of cats' understanding they recognize you as their fellow from previous life?"

"That's an interesting theory," Yusaku smiled. "But it sounds way too fantastical."

"If you don't believe in reincarnation that is," Shoichi scratched the boy's "look-alike" under his chin. "But I personally think it could be a possibility. Who knows? Maybe you were even acquinted with some of these guys."

" _All of them?_ " the boy noticed with his peripheral vision several more cats approaching their table.

"Hehe, you must have some special effect on them regardless," Shoichi held a stick with a thread and a feather attached to it and began teasing the newcomers.

"You may be ri... ow!" Yusaku winced slightly when Tiger woke up and swiftly climbed first onto his shoulder and then right on the top of his head.

"Oh boy," Shoichi quickly took out his phone. "This begs for a selfie."

The man promptly snuggled up to Yusaku and, grinning into the camera, showed "peace" sign while the boy's cheeks turned gently rosy and Tiger showed off his tiny pink tongue.

"But you like it here?" Shoichi asked, his voice gave away a bit of concern as he checked out the picture.

"Of course I do," Yusaku gave him a reassuring smile as one of the orange cats leaped onto his lap in Tiger's place. "It's true they say about a cat's company being the best antidepressant. And especially if there are lots of them."

"Good," Shoichi sighed with relief and smiled back at him, somewhat awkward and clumsy. "Really, good."

Yusaku honestly had no idea how much Shoichi was worried about providing him with at least some relaxation amidst the uneasy seascape that was his life. Every day of his life was pretty much a calm before storms, heavy grey clouds kept hovering about his head, threatening to crush him any second. Sleepless nights, anxiety, the neverending necessity of always having to be suspicious of even his own shadow... and only Shoichi was there to gently hold Yusaku's hand, lull him into peaceful sleep with only his presence and smile at him, with his warm smiles alone hushing down the demons that kept feasting on the boy's fragile soul.

"This was fun," Shoichi smiled as they were already heading home. "It was so nice of the owner lady to give us this 20% discount card."

"Hmm, why did she do that again?" Yusaku kept brushing hair off his as he walked. There was sure plenty of it stuck to his clothes.

"How should I put it?" Shoichi jokingly rubbed his chin, looking at another photo of the boy drowning in the crowd of the entire feline population of the cafe. "She said it was because you were somehow replenishing their energy that they would spend on customers? Like, they give their everything to help you relax and you do the same for them in some way? She did say it's quite rare for cats to be attracted to someone this much after all."

"I did love that place," Yusaku smiled. "And I would love to visit everyone there from time to time, but..."

Suddenly, the boy stopped.

"Yusaku?" Shoichi did the same, confused at his somewhat gloomy face.

"The owner gave us this discount, but..." he seemed a bit uneasy indeed. "The initial price for those two hours accomodation was not the lowest. Say... How much time did it take for you to save up money just to take me there?"

Shoichi flinched, looking in the boy's eyes.

 _Those eyes that looked so mournful even when he was smiling_...

"It's, uh..." Shoichi lowered his gaze, unable to stare at them longer. "F-five months."

Yes, ever since the very first cat cafe in Den City was opened Shoichi had been saving those bits of money he was earning as a hot dog vendor. It was always tough for him in financial plan as every yen was strictly meant to be spent on important stuff like maintaining Cafe Nagi, helping out paying Yusaku's bills for his dwelling, not to mention supporting his own family, Jin's treatment that required lots, lots of...

And yet Shoichi couldn't just ignore Yusaku's own mental well-being.

There was _no way_ he could ignore it, that's why...

"Shoichi-san."

The man shuddered at the sudden voice and then... his world was sunken into sunlight as Yusaku stood on his tiptoes and gave his cheek a small lick.

"Y-Yusaku!" Shoichi recoiled that instant, crimson as a tomato. "W-what..."

"What?" Yusaku slyly mimicked him. "That's how cats are kissing, no?"

"Kissing?" he was even redder than previously as he scratched his head. "Just what in the world are you saying?"

"I'm simply showing you my affection," Yusaku replied, nuzzling underneath the man's chin. "And I really enjoyed our first date. It was perfect."

"You little..." Shoichi sighed awkwardly.

He was still having a hard time getting accustomed to dating Yusaku... though the word "dating" was used mostly by the boy himself while describing their yet "god-knows-what" relationship.

"I love you, Shoichi-san," Yusaku said, not really accustomed to calling the man by his first name yet. "You care about me so much... I cannot even find words to describe how much I cherish and adore you."

"Silly," the man gave him a quick peck on cheek. "It's my duty to make you happy."

Yes. No matter how they described their relationship this was something that Shoichi kept etched within his heart in golden letters.

"I don't want it to be your duty..." Yusaku shook his head slightly, leaning onto his chest. "Love me just because you do, okay?"

Shoichi sighed again.

It was easier to say than actually do as he still regretted that he got Yusaku in all their affairs to begin with, but...

"Okay..." he said with a heavy heart, embracing the boy protectively.

Yes, he reminded himself for a billionth time. He would give Yusaku much more than just a "date" at some cat cafe.

If Yusaku asked him to, he would give him his own heart on a silver platter...

"And since I used to be a cat in some of my previous lives, let me "kiss" you like cats do? At least sometimes?"

"Yusaku!" Shoichi couldn't handle the boy's nonchalant face and burst into laughter.

This boy was trully incorrigible and Shoichi was no less than a sinner for liking, no, _adoring_ this much about him?


End file.
